Valentine's Day
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Drabble, Saku/Sasu. Três anos depois da derrota de Itachi e Orochimaru destruído... Chega o Dia dos Namorados!


**Valentine's Day**

"**Sakura e Sasuke...possibilidade?..."**

Dia dos namorados...Sakura havia acordado relativamente cedo naquela manhã, indo direto para a cozinha para preparar o Chocolate com o qual presentearia seu amado Sasuke naquela mesma tarde!

Mal terminou de fazer o chocolate e já saiu correndo de casa, dirigindo-se para a moradia do Uchiha que tanto amava, será que hoje conseguiria conquista-lo? Era apenas nisso que desejava e pensava nesse momento, enquanto prosseguia seu caminho...

Chegando na moradia de Sasuke, tomou coragem, respirou fundo e finalmente bateu na porta do rapaz, sem obter nenhuma resposta, continuou a bater ali, mas nada dele atender ou dar algum sinal de vida, será que não estava em casa?

**Sakura**: Vai ver ele está com outra garota! –sussurrou dando um suspiro de desanimo.

Deu meia volta e saiu dali, ainda desanimada...havia feito aquele delicioso chocolate para ele e nem teve a chance de entrega-lo, sem contar que fez o máximo para estar bonita para o garoto, mas nem chegou a vê-lo! Se dirigiu até um lago que havia próximo de onde estava, ainda desanimada e com o olhar entristecido, fitando o chão...

Chegando ao lago, viu o que tanto queria...Sasuke estava ali, sentado na margem do lago de maneira folgada e despreocupado, fitando o nada, se encontrava sem camisa, talvez não estivesse com outra garota afinal, e sim treinando. Apenas pôde sussurrar seu nome, enquanto ia se aproximando...

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun... –sussurrando, chegando ao lado do jovem.

Sasuke escutou o sussurro da jovem de olhos esmeraldas e virou seu rosto para fita-la, a qual se encontrava ao seu lado...ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, tinha certeza de que estava corando, pois afinal ela estava mesmo linda: usava um simples tênis preto com detalhes em rosa, uma saia de prega cor de rosa com o desenho se algumas pétalas em preto, e uma blusinha regata colada no corpo preta, com o Kanji de 'Hikari'(Luz) escrito em prata, sem contar com seus cabelos ainda curtos, depois de três anos, estavam bem arrumados e ainda levavam a faixa de Konoha...mas seu olhar foi desviado mesmo para um delicado embrulho rosa em forma de coração que se encontrava nas mãos de Sakura, estava sentindo curiosidade em saber...o que era aquilo?

**Sakura**: Ohayou...Sasuke-kun! –disse corada, sentando-se ao lado do jovem que a fitava sem desviar o olhar, como se estivesse hipnotizado por algo nela mesma, o que a fazia corar ainda mais...logo o rapaz acordou de seus devaneios, voltando seu olhar para o lago, fitando o nada naquelas águas cristalinas.

**Sasuke**: Ohayou... –respondeu frio e seco, mas em sua mente ainda se passavam cos pensamentos em relação a jovem que estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo para si, o que fazia perceber que corava cada vez mais...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até a curiosidade vencer as barreiras de seu orgulho, forçando o garoto Uchiha a finalmente perguntar.

**Sasuke**: O que é isso em suas mãos? –perguntou sem fita-la, fazendo com que a mesma se surpreendesse...

**Sakura**: Ah sim, hoje é dia dos Namorados né...então...bem... –corava violentamente.

**Sasuke**: A tradição diz que a garota deve dar um chocolate caseiro para o rapaz de quem gosta...vai dar para alguém, certo? –ainda sem fita-la, mas por dento sentia um certo medo lhe invadir...Medo?.! Exato! Ele temia a resposta dela, não temia que ela dissesse que era para ele, mas temia que ela dissesse que era para alguma outra pessoa...mas, porque pensava isso? Começou a ficar confuso, começou até a sentir ciúmes desse alguém que pudesse receber o presente da garota...mas...PORQUE?

**Sakura**: Bem, sim né...

**Sasuke**: E para quem seria esse presente especial? –ainda sem fita-la, mas já começava a cerrar o punho, discretamente.

**Sakura**: Ele...não está em casa! –disse, fitando a água também.

**Sasuke**: Hmmm... –apenas murmurou.- "Quem será esse cara? Droga, eu arrebento a cara do intrometido que se atreveu a mexer com a Sakura...mas o que estou dizendo? Eu não posso estar com ciúmes, isso é impossível...ou será que eu estou com...? Não, nem pensar, não pode ser!" –pensava meio confuso.

**Sakura**: Pelo menos...ele está...comigo agora! –disse como num sussurro, bem baixo e com o rosto completamente ruborizado, apertando mais forte o embrulho em suas mãos.

Sasuke apenas arregalou os olhos, pois pôde perceber atentamente o que ela havia dito...sentiu seu rosto queimar por completo, não conseguindo mais segurar sua ansiedade, fitando-a logo de uma vez, perplexo e deixando visível seu forte rubor.

**Sasuke**: Sakura... –sussurrou, ainda perplexo...

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun, por favor aceite! Fiz de todo o coração, por favor, espero que goste. –super vermelha, estendendo o embrulho de coração cor de rosa para o garoto, abaixando sua face que estava violentamente rubra, desejando que ele aceitasse logo aquele presente.

Mas ao invés de apenas realizar seus pensamentos, pôde sentir Sasuke puxando seus pulsos de forma delicada, pegando com uma das mãos o presente, deixando em seu colo, e aproximando seus rostos, os quais estavam ainda corados.

**Sasuke**: Obrigado. –disse, sem pensar duas vezes e a tomando nos lábios, dando-lhe um doce e demorado beijo cheio de carinho e paixão, sentindo seu pescoço ser abraçado pelos braços gentis da jovem, a qual o correspondia da melhor maneira possível, o deixando muito alegre...depois de alguns minutos naquele beijo ardente, ambos se separaram.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun... –totalmente corada, ainda abraçando-o e corada dos pés a cabeça, sem interrompida pelos dedos do rapaz em seus lábios.

**Sasuke**: Afinal, eu adoro chocolate! –disse, sorrindo para a jovem de cabelos róseos de modo malicioso e sedutor, recebendo um leve e gentil sorriso da mesma.

"**Possibilidade Confirmada...não acha?.!"**

* * *

**Pequena One-Shot de dia dos Namorados...espero que tenham gostado e deixem sua opinião! Aproveitem o dia ao lado de quem ama...o/**

**Beijos...Yami! \o\**


End file.
